The Amazing Gumball Adventures
by Lindsay299 IGB
Summary: Come along with Dallas and his friends,Benson,Dave and Walt as they go on adventures.They're Brotherhood is unstoppable.lazy summary is lazy ;;;; D
1. Chapter 1:Childhood

The four Gumball machines have been great friends for a very long time.  
No matter what comes is the way,The guys fight their way out of it,and their days are always full of fun and Group all started out when they were still ,a blue gumball machine,good electric guitar player,gets bullied in school,his father died a few weeks,his mother had to work for hours so that they could afford some mom was at the dining table,doing a lot of paper work,Dallas walked towards her,carrying a ball in his metal grabbed on his mother's arm,she was a bit stressed and irritated,She turned her head to smiled widely at 's mother knew those eyes,she hadn't been spending time with him ever since his dad didn't know what to do,she had a very important job,she had no other choice.  
"Mommy,I'm bored,can you play ball with me?" Dallas asked eagerly.

His Mom sighed,and pet his head "I'm sorry sweety but,mommy can't play right now ,Mommy has a very big job to do,if I can't afford the money we need,we can't afford a good school for you,or a good house to live"

"B-but I don't care if our house and my school is not good enough,This is full of memories we had with Daddy,and even if I get bully,I have good grades,and at least when I come home,I can take care of mommy and ask her to play with me,pleeeeeaaase?" Dallas asked eagerly again and pulled on her arm.

his Mom sighed "I'm sorry hon,I have no other choice,I 'm gonna get fired if I don't finish these paper work,maybe later,why not go find some friends outside" His Mom pushed him gently to the door "Go ahead hon!  
I love you"  
She closed the door behind Dallas,He bent his head down,and looked at the sky.  
the beautiful blue sky,sun shining brightly,imagining his dad watching him and smiling at him.a tear fell across Dallas's face,sniffing and sobbing.  
Dalli,his twin sister,was playing with some girls just on the other side of the road.

She saw her brother crying,she told the girls that she would be back,  
Dalli ran towards her brother,who was wiping his tears away and bowed his head so that her sister doesn't see him kneeled down to rub his face.  
"Dallas,what's wrong?Mommy said no,didn't she?" Dalli was feeling worried.  
Dallas looked up,seeing how worried his sister was,He curled up and a while he spoke softly.

"Y-yeah..." He smiled and pulled him up,Dallas stared at her with confusion.

"No worries,your sister is always here to help!" She dragged him to the other side of the road.  
Dallas was trying to catch up with went towards the girls,They stared at Dallas,He back away a bit,feeling very smiled at him,and pushed him gently towards her friends,Dallas tried to put a smile.  
"Girls,This is my brother,Dallas!" Dalli smiled. "Dallas,c'mon,say something" She whispered to him.

Dallas nodded slowly,and smiled at them "H-hello...I'm,Dallas"

The girls stared at him weirdly,but they smiled soflty "hi!hey,you wanna play?" They smiled widely and nodded.  
They started playing tag,Dallas was happy that his sister helped him out,There were laughs going around the yard.  
Well,Until,Dallas accidentally tripped on a puddle,and it spreaded on one of the girls dresses,she screamed so loud.  
The other girls went towards her,They all started glaring at Dalli and stood up and went towards them.  
"Oh!I'm so sorry!Here let me help you!" he handed in a napkin,But the girls pushed him away,he stumbled on thepuddle again,tears ran across his face.

"You're such an IDIOT!Look what you did to my dress,This caused so much money!GET AWAY FROM HERE!" She shouted out.

"HEY!Talk to my brother like that,I'll shred your dress!" Dalli protectively hugged Dallas.  
Dallas's cried even girls get a bit scared and started to walk away.

Dalli look at her brother and wiped his tears sniffed softly,and hugged her tightly,Dalli hugged him back.  
"It's ok,brother,I'm here for you,no matter what!" Dalli smiled and gives him a peck in the cheek.

Dallas felt a little better and so Their mother doesn't have time for them,they always find a way,  
to cheer each other up.

"Father is always watching us,right?" Dallas asked,looking up in the sky.

"Of course,he is!He's probably playing piano in heaven,singing "What A Wonderful World" "Dalli said happily.

"That song makes me happy all the time!" Dallas laughed was a bit of silence.  
then finally,"Hey,sis,um I'm just gonna stay alone outside for awhile,don't worry!I'll be fine."

Her Sister was worried,but decided to nod a walked into the house,and before she could close the door.  
"Don't wonder off too much,bro!"

"I won't!" Dallas waved at her,til she closed the door,he carried his ball with him,bouncing it on the ground.  
he started walking around the street,feeling all bored,and then,suddenly he bumped his head into fell backwards,  
and rubbed his heard that person was opened his eyes,he saw that that person was an orange gumball machine,he stared at him,he lend him a hand.

"H-hey,are you ok?" Dallas asked politely,and pulled him up. "I'm so sorry"

"Oh,i-it's ok,I know you didn't mean to" The orange fellow said shyly and giggled.

Dallas smiled shyly...and blushed abit?yeah pretty much,he didn't know why.  
"Um,I'm Dallas,what's your name?" Dallas asked shyly.

"Oh!My name's Dave,I'm so glad to find another gumball machine like you!" Dave jumped up and down.

"W-wait?you mean,There's more?" Dallas asked.

"Of course,silly!Come with me!" Dave held his hand,Dallas blushed,and they both ran into the was pretty huge,Dallas never been into the park,since he was very shy to head they made it to the park,His eyes wandered around the park,It was beautiful,full of laughters and joy,Dave brought him towards two gumball red and one light blue.  
Dallas was very shy as usual,Dave smiled at him,encouraging him to introduce himself.

"Oh!hey there what's your name" The red gumball machine asked.

"O-oh,I'm Dallas" Dallas said shyly.

"Oh!What a cool name!I'm Walt" The light blue gumball machine giggled

"I'm Benson!"

Dallas felt like he was lighten up,he never felt this happy for a very long time.

"So...what do you guys wanna play?" Dave asked with got his thinking on,and smiled widely.

"IN COMING!" The four gumball machines on the tallest in the park,and slid down,on a big red were screaming and was pulling on the rope to sway the wagon left and was windy that time,so it felt good to feel the were children watching them going down the hill,They started cheering out loud for suddenly a scream came out.

"Guys!LOOK OUT!Sandbox up ahead!" The kid screamed as loud as he could.

Dave was whimpering loudly,holding onto of thme holding onto one pulled hard onto the rop backwards as a wagon slowly stopped,but then it hit a rock,Dallas flew off the wagon and landed in the sandbox,the children gasped,and gathered around ,Benson,and Walt ran towards him,having worried looks on their face.

"D-Dallas?Wake up!" Dave shook him hard.

Dallas opened his eyes slowly,noticed he had a bucket stuck to his head,Benson and Walt tried to take it off,and it got out of his head,Dallas fixed up his hair since it had sand on children stared at him,He bowed his head down Suddenly,he heard cheering,The kids lend him a hand and pulled him shouting for Dallas.

"The brave gumball machine survived!" The kid from the back was so happy to hear the cheering,Benson,Dave,and Walt gave him a big was the happiest day of his life.

iAt night/i

"Don't worry mom,I'll be back soon!" Benson waved to his mom.

"Ok!Be back soon,before it gets really dark out!" His Mom closed the door.

Dallas decided to bring his friends over to his house,he was really excited,he got the whole thing planned out for video games,tell scary stories,watch some movies,and more you could think after awhile,when they were getting closer,There were some big boys blocking their had evil grins across their faces,They seem to look like bullies and four gumball machines backed away a bit,but then the big boys came closer.

"Where do you think you guys are going?We wanna play with you first!" They were cracking their knuckles,Dave whimpered as he was about to get blocked his way and he got punched instead.A bit of blood came out of Benson's mouth,he wiped it big Boys laughed at him.

"Is that all you got?" They laughed louder.

"Oh yeah?" Dallas went towards them and kicked them hard in the screamed in pain and stumbled on the Four gumball machines ran as fast as they could,they were panting heavily,once they saw Dallas's house,they went inside,and shut the door,They were huffing and they didn't notice Dalli was there staring at silence in the his Mom appeared in the living room.

"What is going on?Oh!I see you brought in some guests here,Dallas" His Mom was proud that he found some friends,and they came into visit.

"Hi there Dallas's mom!" Benson,Dave,and Walt greeted politely.

"Well,I'm not doing anything at this hour,how about I make you boys some dinner?Go ahead and do something while you're waiting."  
The boys jumped up and down with excitement,even started playing some video games,playing Halo,Then they all started playing hide and seek,Benson,Walt and Dave couldn't find Dallas,they searched everywhere,then suddenly he popped out of the closet door "Here I am!" Dallas all laughed and started tickling Dallas,he laughed so hard and trying to push them mom finished cooking,and on the table was italian food!One of Dallas's favorite type of food.

Once they're all finished,They were in Dallas's bedroom telling scary stories,Walt and Dave got a bit scared.  
Then they started playing pillow was having a lot of was so glad to meet great friends like them.  
They kept playing til they ended up lying on his bed,panting.

"Your mom is an awesome cook,dude!" Benson complimented.

"I think so too!" Walt joined in.

"O-oh,Thank you guys!My mom is the best cook" Dallas laughed.

"I like your sister,she's really nice!oh!What about your father?" Dave wondered.

"Oh yeah!I bet he's cool too!" Walt and Benson then,Dallas broke into silence and bent his head all stared at him,feeling looked up,he grabbed for the scrapbook,and opened ,Walt and Dave looked into the book,It was full od pictures of his Dad,Mom,and his sister Dalli.

"This is time when we were having our first camp,This is the time when we took Dalli out for her first walk,and..." He stared at his picture with him and his father,"A-and...this is the picture,I took,with my d-dad in the h-hospital...B-..before..He died" He slammed the book shut,curled up and cried so ,Walt,and Dave stared in shock,It was silent abit,then they hugged him tight,Dallas rubbed the tears off his face,sobbing.

"Dallas,don't cry,your dad doesn't want to see you like this" Dave pet his shoulder.

"Yeah,your dad is where he needs to be,where he can rest in peace" Benson comforted him.

"Mom told me that there is more than one heaven,heaven is everywhere!heaven is something that makes you happy,And I bet your dad is thinking about you,your Mom and your sister because that's his heaven" Walt smiled.

Dallas felt a lot better after that "Thank you guys,I don't know what I'd do with out you" he sniffed.  
He looked at the clock,it was getting pretty friends waved bye to him,he waved back,til they weren't in sight.  
Dalli smiled widely at him,and hugged him. "you had a great time,brother" Dalli asked.

"Of course I did!It was awesome!" Dallas mom gave him a big bear hug.

"I'm glad you had fun son" she kissed his cheek,then Dallas yawned loudly.

"C'mon,even big boys have to sleep" his mom chuckled.

"But I'm not tired" Dallas yawned again.

"C'mon brother,Time for bed" Dalli giggled.

A few weeks passed by,The four gumball machines became the best of friends,it's like the group could never break apart.  
They had a lot of fun,and they're always looking out for each however,that day came where they had to take a bit of 's Mom got a big salary from her work,and it was enough to get a better house,and a better school for Dallas,and itwas somewhere in the city,far away from thir neighbourhood,Dallas was in shock when he heard about this,Dalli was worried about and his mom had abit of an agruement,he had not choice though,his mom could afford a small job but with big salary in the city,so that she would spend more time with Dallas and Dalli,and he loved his mom too much,but then he loved his friends too.

Then that day came,everything in the house was packed up,the moving van was there to help out,Dallas was staring at his house,well,his old house,full of happy memories,He bowed his head in silence,then he heard voices,familiar voices,he turned around,and he saw Benson,Walt and Dave running towards started panting,and they had pakages with 's guess was that they bought gifts for him before he could leave.

"A-are these for me?" Dallas asked with anticipation.

"Of course!" They laughed and gave it to was about to cry,he put the gifts in his bag,and gave them a big hug,  
he sobbed and friends started to cry abit too.

"We'll meet up again,someday,Dallas" Dave sniffed.

"yeah,don't worry dude,we can _never_ be seperated!" Benson pet his back.

"you have to be strong,don't worry us,besides you get to spend more time with your mom" Walt smiled.

Dallas let out a smile across his face "you guys are the best" They ended it with one big mom called Dallas that they're going already,Dalli was watching them the whole time,tears ran down her face,she held Dallas's hand and brought him to their blue van,Him and his sister sat the Mom started the engine,The moving van led them out of the neighbourhood,Their van followed along.

Dallas looked out the window,seeing his friends slowly fading out of sight,he could hear his friends saying bye as loud as they bowed his head down,but then his Dad's voiced popped into his head.

_"Don't worry my dear son,you boys will meet up again,someday,very soon"_ his father smiled.

_"I know Dad,nothing will ever break the group apart"_ Dallas smiled.


	2. Chapter 2:Finally found you!

"Well,this is it" Dallas said to his mom.  
It was his first day for high school,in the East High Academy,he was really nervous,while her Sister Dalli was very mom loves how his son gets nervous,she would just let out a soft though she was having quite an was also excited for his son's birthday,he was turning 18 though Dallas doesn't give much of a big deal about his birthday,he would always be willing to celebrate with just his mom and dear 's been years since he saw his friends,Walt,Dave,and Benson.  
Well,wherever they are,Dallas wouldn't give up finding them.

Dallas was struggling abit with his new mom chuckled softly.  
"Here let me tie that." His Mom started making loops on his tie,  
smiling softly. "My father,your grandfather,always taught me how to tie these,  
when I was little,he was as sweet as your !You three looked alot alike" His mom giggled,and tighten his tie laughed softly.

"I can see that.I guess I might be able to fit into the academy"  
Dallas rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh he really don't have to fit in bro!just be yourself,that's always been your best quality!" Dalli punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"hehe,thanks sis"

"Oh my!Your bus is here!hurry you two,Don't be late!"  
Their mom gave them their lunches,Dallas don't forget your guitar!  
And hurried them to the door.

"Bye Mom!Love you!" They both waved at her before they went inside the school bus.

"Love you more!" Their mom waving happily at them,and her tears flooded with tears of joy. "take care."

Dallas and Dalli sat at the was quite awkward in the bus,  
people staring at you,whispering to each other about you,soft snickers and over yourselves people!

Dalli ate a couple of her cookies,giggling,  
while Dallas was just staring at the loved the breeze that was blowing to his face,thinking of all the memories he had with his missed them so much,they're like brothers to ,He bet they were thinking about it fell asleep for alittle while.

Until his sister woke him up "Dallas bro!We're here!" Dalli said cheerfully.

Dallas yawned softy,rubbing his eyes,He looked outside the window.  
The School was huge,there were a whole lot of students,and typically,  
They are in groups,Dallas could name most of Geeks,The Cheerleaders,  
The Jocks,The Gossipers,The Gangsters,and many more.

His sister and him got off the school bus,and walk until they were at the school was still pretty nervous going inside,his hands were pretty sweaty and shaky to even open the smiled soflty,and rubbed his shoulder,  
Dallas looked at her,and tired to smile abit.  
"Don't worry,big bro!I'm here with you,if anything happens to us,We'll stand together" Dalli giggled.

Dallas held his hand,He squeezed her hand tightly,both of them took deep breaths,and walked inside the school entrance.  
Again,Many students in the hallways to talking to each other,laughing,and there was a bit of bullying going of the students looked at Dalli and Dallas in silence,someof them were whispering to one another,and giggled.  
Dallas did his best not to care about,his sister did the same.  
Both of them were searching for their locker numbers.

"I have..A.27,you Dallas asked his Sister.

"oh!um..A.28" Dalli responded.

Class was about to start in ten minutes,and they were trying find their lockers as quick as they finally,they were both relief to find their lockers in time,They put in the locker combination,and opened them.  
Dallas looked at his Class Sceudule,his first class was Music.  
iI will enjoy this one/i,Dallas thought to took his Music books out of his bag,and put the rest of the books in the locker,he doesn't need yet.

"oh!I'm in a different I won't be seeing you in a while"  
Dalli giggled. "You gonna be ok,bro?"

"hehe,don't worry about me sis!I'll take care of myself" Dallas ruffled her hair.

"Pinkie promise?"

"haha!Pink promise" The school bell rang,everyone started rushing into their classes.

"Well,See ya bro!" Dalli waved at him and ran to class.

"Later,Gator!" Dallas waved back and rushed to class as well.

When he got into his classroom,there were quite a lot of students.  
Pretty much the usual,Throwing paper balls,gossiping,A few of the jocks were throwing the football back and all stopped and stared at him.  
Dallas gulped heavily,and walked slowly to take his seat,and his guitar to his of the girls whispered about him,He could hear like a wolf.

"He's a gumball machine,he looks weird!" One of the girls whispered.

"He's looks hot,but,why a gumball machine"

Dallas rolled his girls,he mumbled to himself.

"Why hey there,newbie!" *the mascular jocked walked casually to him.

Dallas tried to ignore of the jocks,banged his desk and Dallas jumped and looked up to him.

"I'm talking to you!" The jock pulled his collar,Dallas started to get nervous,  
and made him remember when he was in his junior high,  
he was bullied so badly that he had to switch schools after he finished junior he can't let that happen jock glared at him with peirced glared back and shoved him of the jocks laughed at him.

"Whoa! Physical type,huh" the jock laughed hysterically. "TRY ME!"  
He was bringing his fist to him,Until..

"That's ENOUGH!" It was a man,the music teacher sat down,quietly,the jock brought his fist down,Dallas sighed with relief,The teacher grinned at him and ruffled his hair "Don't worry about him anymore,He's going to detention!" The jock grunted and clopped on his seat.

Dallas sat down as 's a nice teacher,He thought to himself.  
The treacher stood at his desk,and said confidently

"Good afternoon,Class!My name is ,It's very nice to meet you all,  
now before we start this wonderful lesson,I want you to introduce yourself,  
your name,your favorite things,where your born,your age,anything that pops into your head"  
He pointed out to a random girl from the back,and she intoduced herself.

"My name is Casey,I'm 16 years old,I'm competitive and I'm the most popular girl in school!" she said confidently...and in a..  
bitchy way as well.

nodded slowly,"Okaaaaaay,and you sir at the front" he pointed out.

"The name's Deondre,man!born in New York,and a part of the football team"  
he spoked casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to meet you there,lad,hehe!" It went on for a while,Dallas was just staring at the window,until he was called.

"you sir,I want to know more about you!" grinned.

The students let out a huge breath,and stood up,  
from his seat with cofidence.

"My name is Dallas,I'm turning 18 soon,raised in the countryside,  
I just moved here in Manhatten,and I'm a electric guitar player,  
and a singer" Dallas .Jones clapped his hands.

"Well,I think you'll be one of the best students in this class!"  
chuckled. "Do you mind showing us your skills"

"yeah!Show us!" The jock shouted out.

"Greg,sir!You keep your mouth shut!" glared at him.

Dallas nodded, "I wouldn't mind" he walked slowly,and unzipped his guitar bag,and brought it out,he plugged into the went into his pocket and got his favorite pick,He started to think of song he wanted to play.

"I bet he's just pretending he knows how to play electric guitar,  
so he could cool!Hhaha" The jocks whispered and laughed softly.

Dallas ignored them and started playing Pressing On by Relient K,one of his favorite rock class watched him,with surprised faces,you could imagine the jocks' faces were a crack up!haha!Dallas smiled to himself and started to sing.

_I think we're going somewhere._  
_We're on to something good here._  
_Out of mind, out of state._  
_Trying to keep my head on straight._  
_I think we're going somewhere._  
_We're on to something good here._  
_There's only one thing left to do._  
_Drop all I have and go with you._

_Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind._  
_My problems fell out of the back of my mind._  
_We're going and I'm never knowing (never knowing) where we're going._  
_To go back to where I was would just be wrong._  
_I'm pressing on._

_Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone. (pressing on, pressing on)_  
_And I won't sit back, and take this anymore._  
_'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door._  
_And to go back where I was would just be wrong I'm pressing on._

_I think we're going somewhere._  
_We're on to something good here._  
_Out of mind, out of state._  
_Trying to keep my head on straight._  
_I think we're going somewhere._  
_We're on to something good here._  
_Adversity, we get around it._  
_Searched for joy, in you I found it._

_Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind;_  
_My problems fell out of the back of my mind._  
_We're going and I'm never knowing (Never knowing) where we're going._  
_To go back to where I was would just be wrong;_  
_I'm pressing on._  
_Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone (Pressing on, pressing on)._  
_And I won't sit back, and take this anymore._  
_'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door._  
_And to go back where I was would just be wrong I'm pressing on._

_And to go back where I was would just be wrong I'm pressing on . . ._  
_On, pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone (Pressing on, pressing on)._  
_And I won't sit back and take this anymore 'Cause I'm done with that; I've got one foot out the door,_  
_And to go back to where I was would just be wrong._  
_I'm pressing on._

_You look down on me, but you don't look down on me at all._  
_You smile and laugh, and I feel the love you have for me._  
_I think we're going somewhere._  
_We're on to something good here, and we're gonna make it after all._

Dallas panted after the last part,He looked at the class,They were staring at him then,after a while,they clapped for him,well except for the jocks,Dallas smiled and bowed, chuckled with excitement,and clapped hardly for him.

"Bravo!Splendid!You got talent there boy!" He clapped his back and ruffled his laughed.

"Th-thank you,sir!" Dallas said with a smile.

"Take your seat,Thank you very much!" said. "Ah,ok let the lesson begin!"

The jocks glared at him.  
"tch,you may hvae some skills,but he still can't top the popular dudes like us!" They highfived each other.

"Like I car,man" Dallas casually shrug,and opened his book.

Greg twitched angrily.  
"ugh,I wanna kill him" He clenched his teeth.

Dallas just me/i,he thought.

~LUNCH~

"So how was your classes?" Dalli asked while she bit on her sandwich. "Did it went well?

"Are you kidding?first they laughed at me,then when I show my skills,  
they started cheering for me!" Dallas shook his head and laughed. "Typical,sis!"

Dalli giggled, "Told ya bro!My classes went fine too,My teacher said I was very good in science,you should the look on those girls' faces!" Dalli laughed and highfived her brother.

"I'm happy for you sis!" Dallas said in a muffling voice,since he was eating his burger and chicken salad "Man,this is good stuff!"

After they finished their lunches,they cleaned up the mess in the table,and threw the tissues in the rubbish was still a lot of time left til'  
class starts again.

"Hey sis,if you don't mind,I'll go get some fresh air" Dallas rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh!Go ahead bro!I'll be fine" Dalli hugged her brother before she waved to him.

Dallas was just walking around outside the school,There was Dance-off going somewhere near the staircases,some girls giggling,and jocks playing around in the footall field.  
He kept walking around,full of bordem and nothing to do,he tried talking to some people,  
but all they do was just ignore,and walk away.  
Dallas picked a random can that laying the floor,and threw into the rubbish bin,  
like a basketball,He sighed deeply,then all the sudden,He bumped in his into someone.

"Ow!"

"Watch where you're going,dude!" He rubbed his head.

"G-gack,Sorry" Dallas said,and then his eyes !That voice sounded familiar.  
He looked up slowly to other guy looked at him with wide eyes too.  
They were both standing there,really shocked,and .

"B-B-Benson?" Dallas smiled widely.

"Dallas!Dude!" Both of them gave each other a tight bro hug,they were screaming and laughing like crazy,jumping up and some students were staring them!haha!  
screw that.

"I thought it would take me another few years just find you,man!" Dallas chuckled.

"I thought so,too!" Benson playfully punched him in the shoulder."Oh dude!Come with me!"

"what?what is it?" Dallas asked with anticipation.

"Oho!You'll see!" Benson grabbed his sleeve and ran somewhere into the football field.

"W-whoa,Slow down man!" Dallas tried to catch heart,pumping fast with excitement,  
He imagined this day would finally come!So then,They were at the benches just on the side of the football field,Benson took a few minutes to take big breaths from running,Dallas panted heavily,and putting his hands on his knees,to keep himself from fainting from the dizzyness.

"Bro!What were you gonna-?" He got cut off as Benson yelled.

"Hey guys!Over here,Look who I found!" Benson waved at the two guys in the upper benches.

Dallas's eyes widened again,he couldn't believe it,He pinched himself just to see if it was a dream it wasn't.

"Dallas!It's you!" The other familiar voices,It was Dave and Walt,They both ran to him and gave hima a big were laughing together,Benson joined the hug.

"The group is back together,babe!" They all cheered and bro highfived each other.

They were all just talking to each other,about what have they been doing since they haven't saw each had sodas in their hands,drinking them up, was the best day of their lives.

"Wow,Walt!You got a part-time job has a DJ?That's gotta be cool!"

"Heh!Thanks!Hey,How about we go there Friday night?My treat!There's gonna be crazy games,  
Cool music,karaoke,awesome drinks!Annnnd,drum roll please Benson" Wattson chuckled.

Benson got out his drumsticks from his bag,and drumrolled for a while and stopped.

"It's gonna be A FOOD TRIP!" Walt yelled out and laughed.

"!" They all yelled out in a unison,til the bell rang.

They grunted softly.

"No worries guys!let's just hope class finishes,and we'll meet each other again" Dave said.

"Yeah I guess so!See you guys at the School Bus!" Benson of them ran inside the school as quick as they can just in all bro hugged each other.

"Peace out,Gumhomies!" Dallas chuckled.

"Peace out!" They all said back to him,then they all went for class.

It was pretty late afternoon,they told the the school bus driver that they would dropped off in the Manhatten roads,They were taking a bit of walk,then they stopped by at a shopping mall,somwhere near a narrow road,grabbed a few sodas and drank the up.  
Benson put his hands in his pockets,looking down at the ground,it was pretty silent,and bored,until Benson had an idea in his looked up,he saw a shopping cart rack,and snickered.

"What you laughing about Benson?" Dave said softly with curiousity.

"Haha!Remember that time,we were riding on a big wagon and slid down the hill" Benson raised his eyebrows up.

"Of course!" Walt chuckled.

"Ahhh,good times" Dallas looked up to the sky and then to Benson,"Why is that?"

Benson smirked,and laughed softly,he walked to the shopping cart rack,The others shrugged at each other and followed him.

"Do you think we're too young to be doing that again?" Benson pulled out one of the trollies."What do you think boys?"

"I don't know,Benson,we could get in trouble" Dave pressed his fingers together.

"hm,That would be fun,but yeah Dave's gotta point" Dallas nodded casually.

"agreed" Walt raised his palm up with agreement.

Benson shrugged "I guess so" They all stared at the shopping cart for a while,in silence.  
Blinking.

"WOOHOO!BABE!" They were riding on the cart,surprisingly,it could fit all of them,  
they screamed like was nervous though,he squeeled softly,and hugged Dallas from behind. "eek!"

"Told ya this was a good idea!" Benson took out his vest,and waved it in the air.  
Walt giggled and screamed,Then,Dallas saw a sign up ahead,he narrowed his eyes to get a closer look,and his eyes widened with shock. "ahhh c-crap.."

"What is it dude?" They questioned.

"We're GOING DOWN!" They all screamed as they were going really fast,They were doing their best to hold onto the shopping cart.

"Dude!How do you stop this thing?" Benson yelled.

"I don't know!" Then Dallas gulped and saw a car parked to the side,which they were probably gonna crash into."Crap!" Dallas pulled the cart handle backwards as a brake,  
it was screeching on the road,Dave closed his eyes tightly and whimpered.

"This better work man!" Walt and Benson pulled the sides of the cart for more power.

The cart was slowly stopping but it was still quite fast,They closed their eyes tightly,  
hoping they don't crash into the the cart,went slowly,slowly,then gladly,  
the cart just hit the car opened their eyes slowly,and sighed with relief.

"phew!that was close" Dallas then,

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! The car alarm cried .

"Shit man!we gotta run for it!" Walt,getting anxious,they jumped out of the cart,  
there were windows with lights opening,They ran as quick as they could.

"Why You Damn kids!Next time,I'M BRINGING IN MY SHOTGUN!" The guy who owe the car was yelling from a window.

"S-sorry sir!" Dave yelled out.

They all stopped to take a few breaths,then they all started to laugh.  
It was crazy what they did,well it was worth it,least they didn't get into trouble.  
"Oho!Dude!That was classic!" Walt laughed.

"It was awesome!" Benson nodded.

"I guess it was worth it" David giggled.

"Heh,well,I gotta go home,My sister and mom might be worrying about me"  
He brohugged them,and started walking home. "See ya tommorrow,guys!"

"See ya man,You rock!" They all waved happily to him.

Dallas chuckled to himself,It was the best day he had,He looked up to the sky,  
saw a star,imagining it was his father.  
"hehe!Like you said Dad,Friendship could never break apart."

"Dallas!Where have you been?I was worried" His mom kissed him in the cheek.

"Don't do that again!You didn't ask permission from your lil' sister!" Dalli crossed her arms and laughed and pet her head.

"I won't,I'll ask next time.I just..It was awesome,I met Benson,Dave,Walt my buddies,  
I get to meet them again after years of waiting!" Dallas smiled widely.

"Oh!I'm so proud of you all!I support you boys so much!" She hugged him tightly.

"That's so awesome bro!" Dalli giggled and hugged him.

"Well,I gotta eat dinner fast and go to sleep early,because now,every school day,  
is gonna be awesome now my friends are by my side!" Dallas ran into the kitchen to heat up some food.

His Mom smiled could feel her husband holding her shoulders.

"I'm so glad he's happy,I never felt so lucky to have,such wonderful kids like them.  
oh Ruben,we'll always be watching them...together"


End file.
